Happy Birthday NearChan
by The Crazy Cat Cheshire
Summary: One-Shot "Near esta profundamente triste porque es su cumpleaños y al parecer, nadie lo recuerda, pero al final del dia tendra una linda sorpresa..." Akira-Chan     ¿Review?


**Happy Birthday, Near-Chan**

**Disclamier:**_ Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, ni mucho menos el anime/manga donde aparecen TT_TT, son de Takeshi Obata, si fuera asi creanme que Light ya estaria muerto, Misa seria menos tonta, Ryuk tendria muchas manzanas, aparecerian mas Matt, Near y Mello (*^-^*), ademas de que estarian muy felices, junto con Rem y Watari (?)._

Este fic es dedicado a mis amigos: Zizonae, Dany, Dalia y Carlangas (?) xDD ademas de ser un auto regalo para mi *^^*

-Lalalala*- Dialogos

_-Lalalala*-Pensamientos y unisonos_

-_- Cambio de escena

**

* * *

**

Era un día frío y nevado, un lindo peliblanco estaba sentado en el patio de Wammy´s House, bajo un gran árbol, jugando con sus cubos y la fría nieve, moldeándola en forma de torre, pero no jugaba como siempre, ahora parecía un poco… ¿triste? Si, se encontraba sumamente triste.

En un ambiente creado por él, triste, desolado y carente de alegría. Tenía unas gruesas lágrimas que limpiaba constantemente.

Veía insistentemente tras de sí, como esperando que alguien apareciera para abrazarlo. Su tristeza llegaba a tal límite, que casi tiraba la torre que estaba construyendo.

Al parecer, hoy cumplía años, y al parecer (_otra vez_), nadie lo sabía… O eso creía… un lindo rubio que lo miraba desde atrás de los arboles sí que lo sabía.

Mello se había escondido ahí desde que el peliblanco había empezado a jugar. Lo observaba detenidamente, detrás de su rubio cabello que le tapaba los ojos. Mello se sentía mal por ver como se encontraba Near. Hacia unos meses, Mello había estado en la misma situación, pero gracias a Matt, no había pasado solo ese día tan especial para él, o para cualquiera que sea su cumpleaños.

Entonces el ojiverde tuvo una "maravillosa" idea:

"_¡Ya sé! ¡Le haré una fiesta para él! ¡Con una pastel de… chocolate y ammm… fresas! ¡Si eso! Ammm… ocuparé la ayuda de Roger y de Matt. ¡A por ellos!_" pensó con emoción.

Salto de donde estaba y empezó a correr dentro de la mansión.

Fue a la cocina, saco un libro de recetas, buscando una receta adecuada para hacer el pastel para la fiesta.

-11 huevos, 3 litros de leche, 60 gramos de mantequilla, 450 gramos de cocoa, harina, 2 cucharaditas de vainilla, 45 gramos de azúcar, mermelada, fresas y betún-leyó en voz alta, pero no con claridad.

Levanto la vista del libro, soltando un sonoro estornudo por culpa de polvo que tenía aquel libro, que tapaba la mayoría de los símbolos, letras y números del libro.

Fue al refrigerador, saco los huevos, la leche, la mantequilla, la mermelada y las fresas. Obvio, tirando todo a su paso, desde huevos, hasta jugos. Matt, al escuchar tal desastre, se asomo a la cocina, viendo a Mello con un mandil blanco y muchos comestibles entre los brazos, y empezó a soltar grandes carcajadas, acompañadas por un par de lagrimas.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, Mello?-le pregunto cuando ya se había calmado, miro a Mello llevar los comestibles a la barra da la cocina.

-Un pastel, hoy es el cumpleaños de Near, y le quiero hacer una fiesta a N, ayúdame, ¿por favor?-le dijo.

Matt asintió-¿Qué hago?-le pregunto.

-Ocupo que bajes de la alacena harina, betún, esencia de vainilla, el azúcar, leche batida y una tabla de chocolate mientras yo saco los recipientes con letras-le dijo.

Matt volvió a asentir y se subió a la alacena tirando aceitunas, sal, ajo, etc. Tomo lo que ocupaba y salto ágilmente al suelo.

Mello había sacado una bandeja que tenía de forma el nombre de Near.

Matt y Mello, vieron el libro y después empezaron a mezclar todo en un recipiente, echaron, la leche, todo el frasco de esencia de vainilla, los huevos con todo y cascara, toda la bolsa de harina, la mantequilla, la cocoa, la tabla de chocolate con todo y envoltura, y un kilo entero de azúcar. Tomaron la batidora, la prendieron y la metieron en la mezcla, ocasionando que una pequeña cantidad saliera volando por la cocina, y dejando a un Matt y a un Mello tapizados de aquella espesa mezcla.

Después de terminar, lo vaciaron en el recipiente y lo metieron al horno a 459° grados.

-Ven, vamos a por Roger para que nos ayude a decorar su cuarto-dijo Mello y Matt asintió ante la idea.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, y el pequeño niño peliblanco decidió ir a acostarse. Recogió sus pequeños cubos de caras blancas. Se seco las gruesas lágrimas y se encamino hacia el interior de la gran mansión. En el living de la mansión dejo en un enorme mueble sus cubitos, se quito sus pantunflas blancas en su compartimiento y dejo colgado su gran suéter blanco.

Paso por la cocina, y fijo su vista en el piso, que estaba lleno de una viscosa sustancia café, que cubría el piso a mosaicos blancos y negros. Le dejo de tomar importancia y siguió su camino.

Antes de subir las escaleras paro, y se extraño de que Mello no llegara a molestarlo o de que Matt no estuviera gritándole a su consola. Frunció el seño y fue hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, llevándose una sorpresa con lo que vio: su cuarto, tenía un poco de nieve artificial en el piso y las cosas, todo de color blanco, tal y como le gustaba. En su escritorio estaba un pastel sumamente raro, en forma de nombre NEAR, a pesar de ser raro era lindo. Aun lado del pastel había tres bolsitas de regalo, y detrás del escritorio estaban Mello, Matt y Roger, que cuando lo vieron le dijeron al unísono:

_"Feliz Cumpleaños, Near"_

_

* * *

_

_Espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrio por mi ya pasado cumpleños (10/sep), ademas de que ese dia andaba medio depre porque ese dia cumplio dos años de muerta una de mis consideradas "abuelas"_

_Bueno me voy y no les quito mas tiempo. Si se dignan a leer esto... ¡GRACIAS! Seria muy considerado..._

_Oh... y si no me he presentado con un nuevo one-shot o fic, es porque acabo de entrar a 6° de primaria, muchas tareas y concursos... y para que mentirles, tambien he estado viendo animes, como Shugo Chara y Soul Eater, aparte de estar leyendo Death Note (voe en el tomo 5 *-*) y estarme pasando por muchos fics._

Ahora... ¿Me merezco algun **Review**?

_**Nee ******_

_**~~AkiraNeko-Chan~~**_


End file.
